


Not Getting The Bond Back

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hal pulled a face but took the cigarette from Snake, only to lay it next to one of his keyboards. “No amount of messy code could make me want to smell like you.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Shrugging but not particularly offended, Snake went to walk off and leave Hal to his own devices, but he halted abruptly when a hand slipped between his legs, Hal's fingers coming to rest high up on the inner seam of Snake's jeans.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Getting The Bond Back

**Author's Note:**

> "HOW ABOUT HAL GETTING SCREWED OVER BY HIS COMPUTER SYSTEMS AND NEEDS FRUSTRATION RELEASE
> 
> BECAUSE IM MAD"
> 
> I spent a lot of time thinking about what names to use for whom before throwing up my hands, saying ‘fuck it’ and going with what felt most natural. Sorry if it comes across as a little odd.

Snake could hear Hal's frustrated yelling from everywhere in their tiny shithole apartment, and if they'd been living somewhere nicer he might have been a little worried about the noise drawing unwanted attention. As it was, though, Hal's incoherently loud frustration probably just made them fit in better with the other residents of this particular building, so Snake let it go as he wandered over to where Hal looked like he was five seconds away from tossing a monitor out of the apartment's sole window.

“Having issues?” He asked a little redundantly, putting his hand on his partner's shoulder and glancing over the mess of code on the centre screen. Hal either didn't notice or just didn't care to react, still focused on his code as he changed a line and tried once again to run his new program. When _another_ error dialogue popped up on screen he slammed a closed fist against the desk, shoving his chair backwards and forcing Snake to let him go and take a big step away.

“I am _not_ fixing every instance of the letter A, you stupid _fucking_ code,” Hal snapped, shoving up his glasses and rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes. Spinning his chair around and finally seeing Snake standing there, he jolted violently and squinted, only then remembering to drop his glasses back down where they belonged.

“Oh, David. Didn't hear you come over,” Hal said tightly, frustration still plainly obvious in his voice. “Was I being too loud? I just can't seem to get this code to stop throwing up errors.”

Shaking his head, Snake stepped closer to Hal once more, purposely nudging him with his hip. “You want me to take a look at it?”

He'd picked up enough of the basics pretty quickly from living so closely with Hal, and although he much preferred to be out in the field than stuck behind a screen, he was willing to help wherever possible to speed up their hunt for Metal Gears.

“It's fine,” Hal sighed, not bothering to turn back to his computer. “I think I just need to take a break for a few minutes.”

“Voluntarily taking a break? Should I be checking to make sure you're actually Hal and not someone wearing a convincing mask?”

“Ha, ha,” Hal said dryly, “Like _you_ can talk.”

Not bothering to argue with the truth in Hal's statement, Snake instead reached into his pocket and pulled a cigarette from his pack, dangling it in Hal's face. “You sound like you need a smoke.”

Hal pulled a face but took the cigarette from Snake, only to lay it next to one of his keyboards. “No amount of messy code could make me want to smell like _you_.”

Shrugging but not particularly offended, Snake went to walk off and leave Hal to his own devices, but he halted abruptly when a hand slipped between his legs, Hal's fingers coming to rest high up on the inner seam of Snake's jeans.

Snake looked down at the fingers now tapping an insistent pattern against his thigh and then over at Hal, raising an eyebrow as Hal's thumb just barely brushed against his dick.

“You,” Hal started before pausing, squeezing at the solid muscle of Snake's thigh and making a pleased sound, “Are going to let me fuck out my frustration so that I can get back to work.”

“Direct. I appreciate that,” Snake said, settling into a more relaxed position and spreading his legs a little to give Hal more space to work with. Although he hadn't been expecting _this_ , nothing got him going faster than confidence, particularly when coming from a man who'd been anything but when they'd first met.

A couple years of technically being a treasonous criminal would do that to a guy, he supposed. Not to mention that there wasn't exactly any room for shy modesty between them, considering that they had almost literally been living on top of each other for far longer than could be considered comfortable.

Or maybe Snake was just a terrible influence, who even _knew_ by this point.

In any case, the look on Hal's face could never be confused with anything approaching shy, and Snake narrowed his eyes. He _knew_ that look, and he'd been with Hal for long enough to know exactly what the other man wanted.

Tugging Hal out of his seat by the neck of his sweater and grunting quietly when Hal's teasing fingertips became a full-handed grab, Snake towed him over to the closest wall and pressed him up against it, using nowhere near his full strength but still enough force for Hal to get a wild look in his eyes.

“ _Good_ ,” Hal gasped when teeth scraped against his neck, Snake going straight for the thin strip of pale skin above the high neck of his sweater. Further encouragement was obvious when Hal tangled a hand in the back of Snake's hair, bunching the other in the front of Snake's shirt. “Dave!”

Simply making a deep, approving sound in return, Snake pushed against Hal's hand so that he could lift his head properly. He licked into Hal's mouth, slamming a forearm into the wall beside Hal's head and making the cheaply built structure shake a little alarmingly.

There really were benefits, Snake silently mused as Hal gripped him a little more desperately, to living in crappy, loud apartments. When no one around them bothered to be quiet during sex, no one complained if they got a little loud themselves.

_Or a lot loud_ , Snake thought, his free hand palming at the front of Hal's trousers and making the man moan.

“What do you want?” Snake asked after he eventually managed to pull himself away from Hal's mouth, formerly hesitant and unpractised but a proven quick study in everything Snake had managed to throw at it.

Instead of answering, Hal chased Snake's retreat, laying a series of quick pecks on his lips before finally tipping his head back, letting it thud quietly against the wall.

“Just a quickie,” he said, already sounding just a little out of breath. “Here's fine, just...fast, yeah, and don't stress about being gentle.”

“A quickie?” Snake repeated as he was wont to do, the tiniest bit of a predatory smile appearing on his lips. “We can do that. One sec.”

Hal made a soft yet obviously unhappy noise as Snake untangled himself from gripping hands, slipping away to figure out where they'd last left their lube and condoms. The apartment wasn't exactly _clean_ , and both of them certainly had a bad habit of not bothering to return things to where they'd found them.

Snake tended to blame it on the years he'd spent living by himself in _the actual wilderness, Hal_ , as well as a mildly childish rebellion against years of army fastidiousness; Hal just straight-up tended to forget after getting distracted by whatever he happened to be working on at the time.

Finally managing to spot the lube bottle next to the shitty mattress on the floor that they called a bed, Snake only had to hunt a little further for a string of condoms, tearing one off and shoving it into his pocket alongside the mostly-empty bottle. When he got back to Hal, the man was still against the wall but was staring at his main monitor with narrowed eyes, head tilted to the side in concentration.

“No,” Snake said as he walked up to box Hal in again, putting a hand over his eyes so that he could no longer get distracted by his screens. “Think about it after.”

“Sorry, Dave,” Hal smiled, tugging at the hand over his eyes and trying not to think about the fingerprints that would definitely be on his glasses. He smiled a little wider when he could see Snake again, putting his hands on the other man's hips and squeezing gently. “I'm here.”

Rolling his eyes without any annoyance behind it, Snake went to tug off Hal's sweater, only to stop with it halfway up the man's torso when hands closed around his wrists.

“Don't bother,” Hal said in response to Snake's questioning look, “Just take off what you need, c'mon, _fast_.”

Shrugging, Snake dropped Hal's sweater and kissed him again, giving Hal something to focus on while Snake pulled open his own jeans, tugging them and his underwear just as far down as was strictly necessary.

He was pretty much hard enough already just from how hot and _eager_ Hal was being, but he gave himself a few more strokes anyway, shuddering a little when a hand that definitely wasn't his own joined in.

He left Hal to do as he pleased while fishing the condom out of his sagging pants, pressing it into Hal's spare hand before going back for the lube. Fairly certain that he was dripping a non-insubstantial amount of it on the ground in his haste- and no _wonder_ it was almost empty- Snake hurriedly slicked up his aching, condom-covered cock before looking at his dirty hand, considering it for a moment and then wiping it on the already gross wall.

“ _Really_ , Dave?” Hal sighed, looking almost ready to start another lecture when Snake suddenly grabbed the front hem of his pants, literally ripping them open with his bare hands.

“I _like_ these,” Hal immediately bitched, knowing full well that they'd been through this before and would _definitely_ be going through this again.

Snake just flashed his teeth in something that might have been a grin. “You said fast.”

Sighing, Hal gave up and shoved his own pants and underwear down, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. “I did, you're right.”

“Always,” Snake grunted. “Ready?”

When Hal looked him in the eyes and nodded, Snake slid his hands from Hal's waist, over his ass and down to the middle of his thighs, pausing there for a moment before squeezing once, twice. Snake's arms flexed as he lifted Hal up the wall, the other man's arms immediately looping around his neck to give a bit more stability.

Hal felt the tiniest flit of envy at the way Snake's arm muscles seemed to effortlessly work to hold him up, but he'd well and truly come to terms long ago with the fact that he was the skinny nerd character to Snake's buff soldier. Besides, it wasn't like someone needed muscles to sit in front of a computer all day, and he knew what he was good at.

Plus this way, he could _really_ appreciate Snake's borderline crazy body, and it was always fun to have a strong partner who could easily lift him up.

Shifting his hands a little to give himself a better hold, Snake spread Hal's thighs as wide as he could, giving himself access to Hal's hole so that he could manoeuvre them until his slick cock was rubbing against Hal's ass, letting some of the lube rub off onto the delicate skin there.

“You sure you're okay to go like this?” Snake asked when he was satisfied, knowing that this was nowhere near the first timethey'd done this exact thing but still wanting to be certain. Hal just groaned impatiently, tugging gently at the hair at the back of Snake's neck.

“Fast, Dave, _fast_.”

“Fine,” Snake said, “Just remember, you asked for it.”

It took a bit more awkward manoeuvring but Snake managed to get the head of his dick lined up with Hal's hole, slowly lowering the other man down until he could feel him start to stretch open. Hal's arms tightened a little around Snake's neck, and his breathing became louder and louder until he'd taken all of Snake's cock into him.

“Go,” Hal whispered in a strained voice when Snake paused, taking a moment to get used to the tightness of Hal's body.

Then, like something had flicked inside Snake's mind, he tightened his grip on Hal's bare thighs and pressed him harder into the wall, little rolls of his hips quickly becoming full-blown thrusts that had Hal sliding up the wall with each one.

“Yes!” Hal called out, his blunt nails scratching at the back of Snake's neck and making him thrust a little harder in response.

If it hadn't been for Hal's enthusiastic response, Snake would have been worried that his rushed pace was hurting his partner; as it was, though, he just adjusted the angle of his hips until Hal's voice hit a higher pitch, knowing that the reaction was a sure sign of him nailing Hal's prostate.

Even if they had a lot of leeway with regard to noise, Snake decided to give Hal's mouth something to do that wasn't making loud sounds, licking and biting at his bottom lip as he forced him up and down the wall in little movements that matched the rhythm of his hips.

It had the secondary effect of blocking himself from making any embarrassing noises as well, because Hal wasn't usually this tight and to Snake it felt like Hal's ass was never going to let him go. It was probably a good thing that Hal had requested a quickie, because otherwise things might just have gotten a little humiliating.

With a proper tempo established, Hal was satisfied that he was in a secure position and let one of his arms unwind from Snake's neck, slipping it between their bodies so that he could grab his own dick.

From the wetness he could feel smearing across the head, he knew that he'd most likely inadvertently ruined Snake's shirt, the material probably smeared with his pre-come and stained beyond true repair.

That was payback for his trousers, he decided.

When Snake felt Hal's fist begin to move between them, he let Hal's lips go and redoubled his other efforts, taking care to rub his dick past Hal's prostate on as many thrusts as he could manage. If it wasn't for his genetically primed strength, he probably would have struggled to hold the other man up considering the way that Hal was shaking and squirming in his grip, but at least _something_ good had come from him being a weird scientific experiment.

“Oh my god,” Hal breathed as his hand sped up, “Right there, Dave, _there.”_

Hal's ass was clenching around him as the doctor got closer to orgasm, and so Snake put everything he had into fucking him into the wall, barely even noticing the rather unsettling way that the plasterboard was shaking and giving way.

It wasn't like they were going to get their bond back anyway.

Hal tossed his head back with a cry that went straight to Snake's balls, the back of his skull connecting roughly with the wall but the impact apparently not enough to break through his haze of pleasure. The arm he'd had around Snake's neck had limply dropped down until it was resting against the wall, his fingers scrabbling and failing to find purchase there.

His glasses were askew enough to be basically useless, and when Snake looked at his flushed face, a swollen lip trapped between blunt teeth and his hair an absolute mess, it was more than enough for Snake to need to come.

Hal seemed to be aware enough to tell when Snake's thrusts got faster but stopped sending him so far up the wall, and he took the hint to stroke himself faster, losing any semblance of controlling himself. There was a sweaty face pressed into his neck and strong, dangerous hands grabbing almost desperately at his thighs, and it was the best feeling in the world to see Snake so goddamn _vulnerable_.

There was a loud cracking sound when Snake finally came, caused by his knee jolting up on reflex and slamming into the wall with enough force to completely go through the first layer. The pain of the impact just served to increase the pleasure of his orgasm, though, and he groaned loudly against Hal's shoulder as his hips jerked to a halt, holding Hal's body as close as he could while he came.

Hal's voice was loud in his ear when the other man dragged out his own orgasm, Snake feeling come hit his shirt but not being particularly bothered by it. Instead, he just gingerly removed his knee from where it was still buried in the wall, lowering Hal back to the floor and holding him steady with one arm wrapped around his waist while the other pushed back his messy, sweaty hair.

“Oh my god,” Hal breathed, still shaking on his feet as he slumped against Snake. The soldier just huffed a quiet laugh, reaching up to straighten Hal's glasses.

He'd moved onto Hal's sweater when the other man suddenly batted his hands away, standing bolt upright and repeating louder this time, “Oh my god!”

Hal stumbled a little as he darted back over to his computer, but he managed to evade Snake's attempt at catching him again and dropped back into his chair, looking absolutely ridiculous in a rumpled sweater and no pants as he typed frantically at the keyboard.

Snake just watched in bemusement as Hal ran the program again, practically bouncing in his seat as he waited impatiently to see if he'd get more error messages.

Although he wasn't sure what this particular program was meant to do, Snake assumed it had done it right when Hal froze for a second and then jumped back out of his seat, his arms raised with a triumphant yell.

“I got it!” Running back over to Snake with a joyfully giant grin on his face, Hal launched himself back into Snake's arms, correctly anticipating that the stronger man would catch him without a problem. Taking Snake's face between his hands, Hal kissed him deeply, wrapping his legs around Snake's waist and squeezing him with his thighs.

“Dave, I _got it!”_

Got what, Snake didn't know, but he was happy when Hal was happy and so he held the man a little closer, eyes darting to where he'd dropped the lube earlier.

“So...celebratory round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com).


End file.
